Belleza magnética
by B-G-Livi
Summary: Shizuma ha tenido que dejar Astraea Hill y por lo tanto a su querida Nagisa para comenzar sus estudios universitarios. En tanto, se tropieza con un chico quien se quedará cautivado con ella y tratará de conquistarla haciendo todo lo posible e ignorando su naturaleza lésbica ¿Qué será de Shizuma? ¿Y qué pasará con Nagisa quien está tan lejos de ella en esos momentos?
1. Encuentro

_Capítulo 1:_

Ubicada en pura ciudad de Tokio, había un gran complejo de departamentos que indicaban la vivienda fija o temporal de distintas personas. Por la misma avenida, avanzaba una chica bella, de gran altura y con mucha naturaleza llena de glamour. Sus cabellos blancos y largos hasta abajo de la cintura, estaban recogidos por una alta coleta que desparramaba sus cabellos por el viento que jugueteaba con cada uno de los mechones. Sus ojos verdes totalmente fuera de lo común resaltaban tras su largo flequillo. Llevaba una camisa escotada negra que hacía resaltar su piel de porcelana, y una falda del mismo color decorada con medias finas que tenían caprichosos dibujos, dándole un "sexy" pero refinado estilo. Sus zapatos con plataforma marcaban un ritmo: _TAP TAP TAP_

Suspirando, se miró la ropa en una vidriera, pensando:

_"Vaya...Hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba ropa ordinaria por el uniforme de St. Miatre... Ah...Cómo extraño todo en esa bella escuela...Y a mi bella flor Nagisa..."_

Por su mente pasaron tantas cosas...Pero ya no pertenecía la distrito de esa imponente y elegante escuela. Será por eso que se resignó a suspirar y mirar el papel en donde tenía anotada la dirección de su nuevo apartamento en donde viviría mientras concurriera a los estudios universitarios. Pero su corazón, anhelaba el tierno amor de Nagisa... Sólo recordaba su voz suave, cuando ella partió de Astraea Hill, luego del largo y apasionado beso de despedida:

_"Shizuma-sama"_

Y la voz retumbaba en su más profundo pesar, pensando en cómo hacer para soportar tanto tiempo de separación con su amor que hacía tanto no encontraba...

Pero la chica siguió caminando casi con impulso. De repente, sus pies se detuvieron. Lentamente dio una media vuelta para ver el complejo de apartamentos casi boquiabierta...

El papel le indicaba: _6__2 PISO 7_

_"¿Cómo es que haré para ubicarme bien? El papel tiene escrito todo...Pero..."_

Con dos años como Etoile, no le habían permitido salir de su escuela, ya que debía ocuparse de muchos asuntos. Será por eso que era como que salía de una especie de encierro, para pasar a una falta de experiencia en estos asuntos.

Acomodó su bolso con cuidado en sus pies para descansar su brazo, y lo volvió a tomar algo distraída. Sin embargo, fue tal el impulso tomado por su brazo que avanzó involuntariamente, cayendo en brazos de un desconocido.

-Discúlpame-dijo ella, retrocediendo con la mirada algo incómoda al piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el desconocido con algo de preocupación en el tono de sus palabras.

-Oh, sí

Shizuma lo miró, y se sobresaltó un poco. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se tropezaba con una figura de sexo masculino...Ella era hija única, y su padre nunca estaba en su casa...Pero esos datos no servían de nada, ya que ella por dos años no había abandonado Astraea Hill, en donde todas las estudiantes eran lo que a ella más le gustaba: mujeres. Sólo mujeres de todo tipo, pero eso: mujeres. Nada más. La entrada estaba prohibida para los hombres. Y a ella nunca le había interesado un hombre... No desde que había entrado a la academia femenina Miatre.

Pero el desconocido sí había estado rodeado de los dos sexos durante su adolescencia, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue mirar el porte de la chica con sorpresa...Era tan hermosa, con esos larguísimos cabellos llamativos y su vestimenta haciendo brillar su piel que parecía tallada en una deliciosa almendra pelada... Esas esmeraldas como ojos era lo que más lo cautivó...Y en cuanto a lo físico, sólo podía describir que tenía una bella figura curvilínea que no se encontraba en cualquier mujer, así de alta...Un latido extraño le golpeó el pecho haciéndolo sentir bien con él mismo.

La joven, con algo de incomodidad a falta de estar acostumbrada a estar con un chico sólo le preguntó:

-Oye, ¿Por casualidad no tienes cómo guiarme en el complejo de apartamentos aquí en frente? Lo que sucede es que acabo de viajar a Tokio...

-Pero vaya ¡Qué casualidad! Yo vivo en uno de los apartamentos ahí...¿Vivirás sola?

-Por el momento sí-le contestó con voz indiferente.

-Oh, bien-le contestó sonriente, te acompaño ¿Qué habitación tienes?

-Habitación 62, Piso 7-le volvió a contestar como un robot frío e insípido. Era obvio que quería manifestar su sensación de desagrado de esa manera.

-Déjame cargar tu bolso-se ofreció, y sin esperar se lo quitó con gentileza de sus manos antes de que ella le respondiera.

_"Vaya...Hasta que es caballero...Pensar que yo tomaba un rol parecido al de él cuando trataba con las chicas más tímidas que yo"_

Shizuma no tuvo otra impresión de que era un chico algo torpe y con naturaleza curioso que la fastidiaba. Había conocido mujeres así, sólo que ellas llevaban el toque de delicadeza en su esencia femenina.

Y mientras iban en los ascensores y pasillos, seguía hablándole:

-¿Y en qué Universidad estudiarás?

-En la Universidad de Sofía-le respondió ella.

-Oh, qué pena... Yo asisto a la Universidad de Tokio... Es decir que no nos podremos ver.

Ella sólo le echó una mirada de desconfianza ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa torpeza de comentar algo tan tonto? Acababa de conocerlo. Además se sentía rara al lado suyo, como con cierto rechazo.

Él se dio cuenta, por la mirada furiosa de sus ojos verdes. Sólo agachó su cabeza y pensó:

_"Tranquilízate"_

-Es aquí

Se detuvieron al unísono. La puerta decía **"62"**

-Muchas Gracias-le dijo ella, tomando el bolso con la misma seriedad, indicándole claramente que no había confianza entre ellos dos.

-De nada. Cuando me necesites, estoy en la habitación 68, aquí en este mismo pasillo.

-De acuerdo-Shizuma le hizo una reverencia.

Los ojos azules del chico brillaban con encanto. No la conocía bien, pero estaba seguro de que pronto se iba a acercar más a ella. Ella, por su parte, notó lo alto que era, sobrepasándola.

-Hasta luego se despidió ella, girando su cuerpo para abrir la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Cuando iba a cerrarla para ya estar adentro, notó que el chico no se había ido. La miraba con aparente emergencia de preguntar algo. Y se lo dijo:

-Tu nombre...No me dijiste tu nombre...

-Es verdad... Mi nombre es Hanazono, Shizuma Hanazono. Un gusto-respondió.

-El mío es Minamoto Ryu. Para servirte cuando quieras-dijo extendiéndole la mano, que ella tomó para concluir el saludo.

-Hasta luego, Minamoto-san-lo saludó ella con la misma seriedad de siempre.

Pero el chico, con una sonrisa que desparramaba una incómoda calidez le respondió:

-Nos veremos, Shizuma-san.

El chico se fue mientras ella cerraba la puerta con cierta sensación de extrañeza...Hacía tanto tiempo que no la llamaban "Shizuma-san", en cambio todas las chicas, por ser ella la Etoile, la llamaban "Shizuma-sama" incluyendo a Nagisa...

Mientras tanto, el chico llamado Ryu, ya en su habitación sólo pensaba con una ardiente sonrisa complacida el toque de manos que había tenido con la blanca chica tan bella, que acababa de hacerle latir más rápido el corazón.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**NA:**

Éste es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. Había tenido la idea ya que no me imaginaba a Shizuma en aprietos con un chico, pero decidí escribirlo. ¿Por qué a Shizuma y no a Nagisa? Simple, porque la ex Etoile es mi personaje favorito y además tengo la ventaja de usarlo en mi fic para contar sus aventuras en la Universidad.  
Disculpen si no está tan bonito, prometo que mejoraré pronto.

Gracias

**STRABERRY PANIC! NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, POR LO TANTO, MUCHOS DE SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO**


	2. Invitación

_Capítulo 2:_

Era de noche, y bien alejada de Shizuma se encontraba a lo lejos una luz encendida en una de las habitaciones de Ichigo-sha. Por la ventana se podía ver a una chica pelirroja mirando el infinito horizonte oscuro pero lleno de luces artificiales. Con sus delicadas manos rozaba suavemente el vidrio frío.

-¿Nagisa-chan?-oyó la voz de su amiga.

Incorporándose de golpe, le dedicó una forzada sonrisa.

-Tamao-chan… Sólo miraba las estrellas, y…-trató de inventa algo rápido.

-Sé que estás pensando en ella-la interrumpió con una suave firmeza que hizo callar a la pelirroja de repente.

Sabía que "ella" era una forma de llamar indirectamente a Shizuma. Nagisa se sintió mal con ella misma. Había querido tomar a su amiga como tonta, pero falló. Bueno, en realidad, no quiso hacerla preocupar ya que Tamao siempre quería saber lo que le pasaba y podía llegar a hacerse demasiado problema por algo que podía ser insignificante. Pero su corazón anhelaba demasiado a Shizuma

Tamao, por su parte, se mordió el labio. Le había costado aceptar en el fondo que su amada Nagisa tomara la decisión de irse a los brazos de Shizuma. Pero vio lo feliz que fue Nagisa en los últimos tiempos antes de que la ex Etoile se graduara. Claro, que la aliviaba ver a su mejor amiga contenta, pero ella de por sí no era feliz sabiendo que su secreto amor le había entregado su corazón a otra persona. Ahora Shizuma estaba lejos, y Nagisa estaba sola y nadie cuidaba de ella… Podría ser esta su oportunidad ¿no? La anterior Etoile estaba graduada y no iba a volver en un largo tiempo. Como estaba en la Universidad, los estudios arduos no le iban a permitir ir con Nagisa por un extenso período de meses. A pesar de eso, su amiga no parecía tan sensible por la ida de la ex Etoile ya que siempre aparentaba ser la misma chica de siempre. Eso creía, hasta que la vio mirando con melancolía por la ventana, con una expresión de anhelo hacia algo. Entonces ¿por qué no podría aprovechar esta situación para acercarse a Nagisa y que se olvidara de ese romance a distancia con alguien mayor que ella? Se le hacía que ella cuidaría mejor de su querida Nagisa, mejor que Shizuma-sama. Se graduarían juntas, irían a la misma Universidad y podría ser inseparables, sin que nada se interponga entre ellas. Eso sería perfecto.

De repente, Tamao negó con la cabeza. No, eso no era un pensamiento típico de ella. Fue un error terrible pensar que sí. Nagisa estaba enamorada, y no era de ella. Tenía que olvidarse de mejor amiga y dejarla sola. Ella no era de tener esa especie de pensamiento maligno...

"_Tamao, tú no eres así", _se dijo para sus adentros.

-Tamao-chan-oyó la dulce voz de Nagisa-Perdona si te mentí… Es cierto: estoy pensando en Shizuma-sama… Me pregunto qué estará haciendo en estos momentos…

Sus ojos se posaron en el cielo que estaba a través del claro cristal de la ventana.

-No te preocupes-le dijo con suavidad, mientras avanzaba hacia Nagisa y le rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Apoyando el mentón sobre el suave cabello rojizo de su amiga, prosiguió-Seguro que ella está bien, y pensando siempre en tí. Ahora vamos a dormir, Nagisa-chan. Mañana será un bonito día.

-Eso creo-le susurró mientras seguía mirando el horizonte.

Tamao se alejó de Nagisa y se dispuso a dormir.

- ¿Vienes, Nagisa-chan?

-Oh… Claro-reaccionó mientras se levantaba de la silla en donde estaba sentada y se acostó en su cama

La luz se apagó.

-Buenas noches, Tamao-chan-la saludó en voz baja.

-Buenas noches, Nagisa-chan.

Tamao esperó minutos y minutos hasta cerciorarse de que su amiga se había dormido. Cuando notó que Nagisa había ido al mundo de los sueños se levantó sigilosamente sin hacer ruido, y miró el rostro de la pelirroja envuelto en la oscuridad. Con extremo cuidado, levantó las sábanas y las colchas y se acostó a su lado. Nagisa se movió levemente, pero no estaba despierta. Tamao la abrazó sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de su amiga cerca de ella.

" _Mi Nagisa-chan ... me pregunto si algún día Tener podrida tu corazón "_

**_xxx_**

La mañana se asomaba por la ventana del departamento de Shizuma. La chica se incorporó de golpe. No había pasado una buena noche a causa de que el día anterior, ni bien llegó, comenzó con sus estudios. Había sido principios de diciembre cuando empezó su esperado romance con Nagisa, pero fue en vano esperar demasiado ya que debía estudiar demasiado para ingresar a la Universidad de Sofia.

No había sido en vano: fue aceptada y esa misma mañana sería su primer día en la Facultad. Se levantó, se vistió con ropa decente y fina para estar presentable y se dispuso a desayunar. No podía dejar de pensar en Nagisa-chan... Sus ojos, su cabello... Su perfume que emanaba su piel...

Tal vez... Tal vez sería algo duro estar separada de ella, pero se habían prometido ver en las vacaciones de verano. Pero faltaban meses para esto...

_"Nagisa-chan"_

La primavera no era su estación favorita, a pesar de ser la estación de las flores... Pero en Astraea Hilll no dejaban salir a las chicas hasta que empezara el verano y era sólo una semana...

Shizuma, dejó su departamento, cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó a su nueva Universidad. Pero al camino del pasillo, vio venir a ese chico con el que se había cruzado el día anterior.

No estaría bien y sería de muy mala educación que no lo saludara. Se sentía muy rara a su lado, pero después de todo, era una falta de costumbre total. Después de todo, cuando fue Etoile era una rutina saludar a todas las chicas de la escuela St. Miatre sin siquiera conocerlas ¿Por qué no a ese chico? Además había sido amable con ella al ubicarla en su departamento... Fue un poco torpe, pero eso no justificaba su intención.

-Buenos días-lo saludó con una muy leve sonrisa.

-Oh, buenos días Shizuma-san...que tengas un hermoso día-la saludó haciendo una reverencia y con brillo en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias, igualmente para tí... Eh... Tu nombre era...-le dije señalándolo con el nombre en la punta de la lengua.

-Ryu... Minamoto Ryu-le contestó con una seca sonrisa de decepción.

-Cierto, disculpa mi torpeza...

-Eso no es problema, Shizuma-san-le contestó con una brillante sonrisa de compromiso-A todos nos pasa alguna vez... Yo no hubiese podido acordarme de tu nombre si no hubiera sido tan común como el mío...

-¿Común?-le preguntó ella mientras avanzaba hacia el ascensor con su portafolios a cuestas. Ryu la siguió.

-Sí, un nombre como "Ryu" equivale a un nombre común, uno como... Por ejemplo "Haruka"... Pero un nombre como Shizuma es algo totalmente fuera de lo común en mi opinión. De todas las chicas que he conocido jamás oí un nombre como ese.

-¿De verdad?

Ambos subieron al ascensor que los llevaría a la planta baja.

-Sí, me encanta tu nombre... Shizuma-chan

Shizuma abrió bien grandes sus ojos verdes mirando al piso... ¿"Shizuma-chan"? ¿Había oído bien? Nunca la habían llamado "Shizuma-chan" ¿Acaso era posible que alguien quisiera tener un rol más activo que el suyo? Pero claro... Ella no se consideraba otra cosa que una mujer que se tomaba como alguien dominante. En sus épocas volvía locas a las chicas más tímidas y delicadas que ella... Aunque ese era un chico, una persona de sexo masculino... Su corazón latió con incomodidad, pero le daba una tremenda curiosidad saber sobre los hombres aunque no cometería el error de dejar de ser lesbiana... Eso nunca, además de que siempre le habían gustado las mujeres. Nunca se había sentido atraída ni le había interesado el mundo de los hombres... Pero ahora sentía curiosidad por saber todo acerca de ellos, ya que había perdido el contacto con los varones desde que entró a la Academia Femenina St. Miatre...

_"No es malo esto... Después de todo, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a los hombres pero... Siempre soñé con un mundo lleno de mujeres... Claro que las terminaría seduciendo a todas"_

Shizuma rió para sus adentros con este pensamiento tan juguetón, aunque tenía en claro que era una piadosa broma. A quien amaba apasionadamente era a Nagisa.

-Bueno, eso... Me alegra, Ryu-san... Muchas gracias-le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-No es nada... Oye...

El ascensor se abrió. Shizuma salió a la planta baja y se arrojó prácticamente a la calle. Ryu la siguió preocupado.

-Oye, oye Shizuma-le tiró el brazo asustado-¿Vivías antes aquí? Porque pareces no conocer mucho...

-¿De qué hablas?-le contestó molesta con la sorpresa.

-La Universidad de Sofia queda para la dirección contraria en la que ibas, por lo tanto el autobus que te llevará hasta allí se lo espera a diez cuadras de aquí...

La ex Etoile se quedó perpleja de nuevo. Qué torpe había sido. Era un error haberse mudado un día antes de empezar la Facultad. Por más de que le habían dado indicaciones de cómo llegar a la Universidad, no se le dio la gana de seguirlas. Pero Ryu la había salvado de cometer un error.

-Oh... Ya veo-murmuró- Gracias de nuevo, Ryu-le contestó.

-Te acompaño-se ofreció.

-Oye, un momento... ¿Desconfías de mí?

La gente avanzaba mientras ellos estaban en el medio de la vereda en medio de una leve discusión.

-¿Desconfiar de tí?-le preguntó confundido Ryu.

-Por supuesto, no confías en que yo me pueda guiar sola.

-No te precipites... Sólo quería ofrecerme por si tenías dudas...

-Pues no las tengo. Gracias y hasta luego...-le respondió secamente mientras se alejaba.

Ni bien la chica de pelo blanco caminaba hacia la dirección que le había indicado Ryu, se arrepintió de haberlo tratado así. Pero era demasiado amable para su gusto. Caminó más rápido con el cabello que le volaba suavemente sostenido en la cola de caballo ajustada. El portafolios con los útiles de la Facultad le pesaba un poco, pero no detenía su firme y elegante paso de glamorosa naturaleza.

-Oye... Shizuma-san... Olvidaste tus llaves...

Shizuma abrió los ojos grandes y miró a su lado: la voz provenía de Ryu, quien la había seguido con las llaves de su departamento.

-¿Me... Me estás siguiendo?-le preguntó algo espantada.

-Claro que sí... Tus llaves se cayeron mientras caminabas-le dijo extendiéndole el llavero en forma de corazón.

-Gracias-susurró mientras tomaba el pequeño llavero ¿Por qué mostraba su lado torpe delante de alguien a quien no le convenía? Indecisa, continuó diciéndole-Oye... Disculpa por haber sido tan dura contigo...

-Oh, no importa... Fue mi culpa.

-Pero realmente ver que quieres... Hablar conmigo...

Ryu se puso colorado, pero disimuló su rubor con una tos desenfrenada. Shizuma lo miró con fastidio.

_"¿Qué le sucede?"_

-Ah... Eso... Bueno... Eso se debe a que hablo con toda la gente que se muda cerca de mi pasillo... -le respondió él aún con rastro rojo en su cara-Si te fijas, tengo muchos amigos en el complejo de departamentos... Pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Eso es fácil... Muchas veces lo han intentado, por lo que me doy cuenta...

Los dos caminaron tratando de no perderse en el mundo de gente. La parada de colectivos estaba acercándose.

Ryu pensaba solamente en la inteligencia de la chica de porcelana... Su belleza... Sus ojos... Era linda, y le gustaba mucho su aspecto físico, pero también le llamaba mucho la atención su forma de actuar... Como si le tuviera cierta distancia a las personas como él.. Eso lo atraía más a ella. Esa chica no era normal. Pero no podía saber nada hasta que no la conociera mejor. Era ahora o nunca. Ya estaban en la parada de autobuses y el bus que llevaría a Shizuma a su Universidad no tardaría en venir.

-Oye Shizuma-chan... Sé que es rápido pero...¿Quieres venir mañana a la noche a una fiesta que se hará en mi departamento?

-¿Eso no está prohibido?-le preguntó con mirada de felino receloso. Según había leído en el folleto de su departamento, estaba totalmente prohibida la celebración de cualquier fiesta en un departamento.

-Lo sé... Pero no hacemos caso a las reglas. Para mí, no es nada malo... Anda, ven. Habrá mucha gente... Tendrás diversión asegurada.

Shizuma se quedó pensando. No era correcto. Si los descubrían, podría ser que la echaran de su departamento. Pero ella había cometido muchas acciones prohibidas en su anterior academia ¿Por qué no arriesgarse ahora? Podría conocer más gente y así no se aburriría tanto.

-Está bien-le respondió.

Ryu soltó una sonrisa que le salió de su más profunda felicidad.

-No te arrepentirás de tu decisión-le sonrió él, deslumbrante.

El autobus vino.

-Ese es tu autobus. Dile al conductor que te baje por tu Universidad-le recomendó él, mientras ella subía los primeros peldaños del escalón del autobus.

-Gracias... Hasta luego, Ryu-san-lo saludó.

-Hasta luego, Shizuma. Que tengas un bonito día.

Shizuma le sonrió apenas, mientras se subía en el colectivo. No había sido tan terrible hablar con ese chico, pero aún así no le agradaba del todo. Por otra parte, estaba nerviosa ya que ese sería su primer día en la Facultad.

Ryu, por su parte, se tomó el autobus que lo llevaba a su propia Universidad. Mientras viajaba, no dejaba de sonreír con deseo de volver a ver a Shizuma. Tenía muchas ganas de verla y hablar con ella otra vez.

_"Tal vez, este fue mi día de suerte"_ pensó.

**NA: Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, es que estaba ocupada con otro fic, pero no dejaré de lado este. La historia se pondrá interesante en el capítulo 3, se los garantizo... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y MICHOS BESOS :***

**Stawberry Panic! No me pertenece, por lo tanto muchos de sus personajes tampoco.**


	3. Recuerdos en flor

_Capítulo 3:_

La iglesia de Astraea Hill no estaba vacía ese atardecer. Nagisa estaba de rodillas frente a la gran y majestuosa estatua de la virgen, rezando en completo e inquietante silencio. Un haz de luz proveniente de la ventana iluminaba las sonrosadas mejillas de la angelical pelirroja. El nombre de su amada ocupaba la mente de la joven en esos instantes más que nunca. Y rezaba por el bienestar de Shizuma… Pero por el suyo también. No estaba segura si podría resistir a la torturante ausencia de la ex Etolie. Sólo tenía **ese recuerdo**, que la perturbaba constantemente. Le había mentido a Shizuma. Pero no fue por el bien suyo, sino para el bien de su adorada mujer.

Tamao se encontraba en la entrada de la capilla, sin atreverse a entrar. El rostro de la peliazul reflejaba una clara preocupación mientras contemplaba la figura de su amiga. Pensaba en el sufrimiento que tenía ésta última por la ausencia de Shizuma. No comprendía bien por qué Nagisa debía sufrir por hacer elegido a alguien mayor y que la dejaría sola… En peligro de que alguna fiera se abalanzara sobre la presa… La primera fiera que se lanzó sobre la corderilla de delicados destellos rojos fue el tigre blanco de Bengala… Ahora le tocaba a la pantera azul ¿verdad? Ella bien podría estar aprovechando esa situación oportuna que se le estaba presentando ¡Por el amor de Dios, Nagisa sí que estaba correteando sobre la palma de sus manos! Tenía la posibilidad de estar con su mejor amiga, de apresarla. Estaba tan aturdida por la insuperada ida de su novia, que sería fácil engañarla para que se fijara en ella: Tamao, la que la había amado más que a nadie.

De repente, Tamao sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca o algo parecido.

"_Contrólate… Ya perdiste, Tamao… Perdiste contra ella… No confundas a Nagisa más de lo que está" _se repetía.

-Tamao-chan-la asustó la suave y dulce voz de su amiga.

-Terminaste de rezar ¿verdad?-le preguntó escondiendo su nerviosismo. Había estado tan ocupada trazando ese plan no digno de ella, que no se dio cuenta cuando Nagisa concluyó con sus plegarias y se acercó hasta la entrada de la iglesia.

-Sí…Aunque todavía sigo algo intranquila-le respondió tristemente la pelirroja.

Nagisa aún tenía esa culpa de no haber cumplido sus palabras: su promesa de ser fuerte ante la partida de Shizuma… Si al menos hubiera sido capaz de ser sincera… Pero no lo logró.

Un recuerdo revoloteó sobra su cabeza, ese recuerdo que la reconfortaba… Y la ponía muy triste.

_**XXX**_

**Flashback**

-Nagisa… No sé si es lo que realmente quieres-le dijo Shizuma a Nagisa, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla suavemente.

-Shizuma-sama… Yo lo acepto. Seré fuerte porque lo necesito… Y tú también necesitas mi fortaleza para que podamos resistir… Sé que es duro…Pero no hay otra alternativa… Yo te seguiré amando pase lo que pase…

-Nagisa-chan…-susurró ella. Sabía el problema que tendrían que enfrentar ambas: de separarse.

En esos últimos tiempos, las dos se necesitaban. Estaban juntas constantemente. No podían estar una sin la otra. Y Nagisa era la envidia de muchas chiquillas que querían tener la atención de Shizuma. Sólo había alguien que envidiaba a la chica de cabellos blancos y largos: Tamao. Desde que su Nagisa-chan estaba en pareja con Shizuma, a pesar de que ambas seguían siendo fieles amigas, ya no compartían ratos como antes lo hacían.

El atardecer se asomaba en Astraea Hill. Esa era el último día que Shizuma dormiría en Ichigo-sha. A la mañana siguiente partiría. Por eso, ella estaba sentada con Nagisa bajo el cerezo donde la había visto por primera vez. Quería cerciorarse de que su querida flor aceptara su partida porque ya era hora de partir, ya se había graduado de la academia St. Miatre, por lo que ese lugar que consideraba su hogar ya no sería su lugar de vivienda.

Se alivió que Nagisa aceptara claramente su mudanza, porque no quería que sufriera por su ausencia. Aunque ella misma iba a extrañar la presencia y el aroma exquisito de Nagisa… Su cabello, su suave piel, su libre personalidad, sus rubores… Sería totalmente insoportable estar sin ella... Recordó cuando la besó por primera vez, en vacaciones de verano, envueltas por el agua helada de la piscina de Astraea Hill. Luego, después de mucho tiempo de situaciones dolorosas y confusas, pudieron estar como siempre soñaron: en pareja. Y los besos no faltaban jamás. Un beso, otro y otro. Esos labios tan dulces… Esa respiración agitada cuando Shizuma dejaba sin aire a su hermosa flor. Quería saborear a Nagisa una vez más. El deseo corrió rápidamente por el cuerpo de la ex Etoile.

-Nagisa-chan… Estaba pensando en algo… Que quiero hacerte antes de que te vayas… Un regalo.

Shizuma depositó brusca pero gentilmente a Nagisa en el blando césped. Sus brazos hacían barrera, apoyados cerca del cuello de la pelirroja. Nagisa sabía las intenciones de Shizuma. Recordó la vez cuando casi lo hacieron, en la habitación de ésta última… Luego de besarse por primera vez. Pensó que era algo oportuno porque sería la primera vez que lo haría con alguien (claro que para Shizuma no, pero eso no importaba), en el lugar donde se conocieron y una noche antes de que su amada se fuera… Sí, esa noche iba a ser perfecta.

-Nagisa-le dijo Shizuma-El ocaso se acerca, y quiero que estemos aquí hasta el amanecer… Pero eso no bastará para demostrarte cuánto te amo y te deseo. Estaremos aquí toda la noche… Pero quería saber… Si tú estás de acuerdo que esta sea nuestra noche…

-Sí lo estoy…-la interrumpió ella, poniéndole su pequeño dedo en la boca fina de su novia. Hazme tuya… Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo…-le susurró haciendo que la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas se sonría.

Lentamente sus labios se juntaron. Ambas se separaron insatisfechas con la suavidad de ese beso. Shizuma la volvió a besar profundizando más sintiendo un concentrado sabor delicioso de Nagisa.

Así, desde el ocaso hasta el amanecer, ambas estuvieron bajo el árbol donde se cruzaron por primera vez. Y por primera vez se amaron apasionadamente y demostraron el deseo que sentían una a la otra.

Pero el momento de la partida llegó. Miyuki regañó a la ex Etoile por estar fuera de Ichigo-sha toda la noche, aunque ese regaño no fue tomado en cuenta. Lo hecho ya estaba y ambas estaban infinitamente tristes por ese momento que no querían que llegara.

Pero llegó: a las afueras de Atraea Hill, un auto se estacionó en la entrada. El chofer sólo miraba hacia adelante ausente y con expresión insípida. Miyuki ya se había despedido de Shizuma y la dejó con Nagisa para que se despidieran a solas.

-El momento de separarnos llegó-dijo Shizuma con sumo dolor.

Nagisa no dijo nada. Sólo una lágrima rodó lentamente por su mejilla.

-No llores… Dijiste que soportarías esto, Nagisa-chan.

-Y lo soportaré… Sólo es por ahora-le replicó limpiándose la lágrima. Luego, indecisa, continuó-No dejaré de pensar en tí cada día… Y me quedaré tranquila sabiendo que tú estarás bien…

No pudo continuar porque Shizuma le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y la acercó a ella. Con voz conmovida por las palabras de su preciosa chica, dijo:

-Yo no te sacaré de mi mente. No te dejaré de tener en cuenta. No dejaré de amarte como lo hago ahora y juro que… que vendré por ti en vacaciones de verano, no me importa que la Universidad me exija. No interesa, porque tú ahora eres mi vida.

Y cuando terminó ese pequeño discurso juntó sus labios con los de Nagisa, haciendo un apasionado beso incluso más que los besos que se habían dado la noche anterior.

-Shizuma-sama-sólo pudo decir Nagisa luego de esa demostración de amor que la dejó prácticamente presa de respirar.

La ex Etolie se subió al auto que la llevaría a la casa de sus padres una semana, y luego, se iría lejos: a vivir cerca de su Universidad… Lejos de ella…

El auto se alejó hasta que la carretera quedó vacía.

**Fin del Flashback **

**XXX**

El primer día que comenzó la Facultad, fue agobiante para Shizuma. Aunque no estaba descartado sólo como algo cansado y aburrido, sino que también tuvo sus situaciones interesantes.

Ni bien llegó hasta el aula de la primera materia que tenía que cursar, comprobó con desaliento que casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados. Buscó con la mirada, y divisó un asiento desocupado en una de las primeras filas. Avanzó con decisión sin prestar atención a muchos ojos que se posaban en ella, y su absoluta elegancia de caminar. Al lado suyo, se encontraba una jovencita de pequeño porte. Sus ojos avioletados se fijaron en ella unos instantes antes de que bajara la mirada con cierta curiosidad en su rostro de trigueña tez. Shizuma la miró por de reojo y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Toda la hora en que la profesora habló, tuvo que prestar una involuntaria y desinteresada atención. La verdad era que había pensado en la facultad como algo más interesante y la había esperado con ciertas ansias. Pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué interesante podía tener una facultad? Prácticamente era como estar en clases de la academia St. Miatre (y por cierto, sí que era muy aburrido). Sacó de uno de sus cuadernos para tomar apuntes una fotografía que tenía con Nagisa. Atrás e ella escribió con pesar y nostalgia:

_Cada día se hace eterno sin estar a tu lado. Cada día es una tortura sin estar contigo, y compartir todo lo que compartimos en todo este tiempo. Te necesito más que a nadie…_

Cuando terminó esa clase, todos los alumnos se levantaron para cursar otra materia. Shizuma se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Un estrepitoso ruido de útiles caídos se sintió tras ella. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta para ver a la joven que se había sentado a su lado. Sus útiles estaban desparramados en el suelo. Inmediatamente, la chica de rizos blancos se agachó para recogerlos. Vio que un chico que estaba tras ella también iba a hacer lo mismo, pero viendo que Shizuma se había encargado de ello, se alejó algo descontento.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo amablemente.

-Gracias-musitó la joven, posando sus ojos violetas en los de Shizuma.

La elegante mujer le dedicó una sonrisa de compromiso pero también de comodidad. Era claro cómo le hacía sentir cómoda estar cerca de una chica.

Al salir del aula, vio que su compañera salía el encuentro de otra chica. La chica era más alta y tenía el cabello hasta la cintura. Ambas se alejaron de la multitud de la mano. Shizuma miró con satisfacción las manos juntas de las dos jóvenes y le pareció algo tan natural… Sabía que esas chicas no eran amigas, que lesas manos juntas simbolizaban algo más, algo amoroso entre ellas. Después de todo, le complació saber que no todas las alumnas de esa Universidad eran heterosexuales.

Luego de ver esa situación, el día continuó aburrido.

Cuando la jornada finalizó, el autobús la llevó de nuevo cerca de su departamento. Las diez cuadras que la separaban de su nueva vivienda, las recorrió con cautela y curiosidad. Se detuvo finalmente a final de recorrer nueve cuadras, en una florería. Los coloridos destellos le hacían recordar con anhelo el vivero que ella cuidaba en Astraea Hill, donde Nagisa solía ayudarle a cuidar de las flores… Decidió entonces entrar al local para ver qué variedad de plantas estaban en venta.

Lo primero que vio, fue un Bonsai de membrillo que lucía unas caprichosas flores carmesí y que estaban plantado en una maceta pintada de color negro. El recuerdo de Nagisa le vino a la mente: El tallo era como la coleta que recogía su sedoso cabello, los pétalos como su pelo que terminaba en caprichosas puntas y la maceta como el uniforme de St. Miatre… Tragó saliva, con nostalgia. Tocó suavemente el pimpollo de una de las flores, cuando vio a su lado otra maceta en la que estaban plantadas unas campanillas azules… Azules como el cabello de esa chica llamada Tamao… Esa chica que participó de las elecciones de las Etoiles junto con su Nagisa. Se le hacía que esa peliazul no tenía buenas intenciones con su bella rosa carmesí ¿Era esa una señal, una que le advirtiera en el peligro que estaba de perder a Nagisa? Sacudió la cabeza, contrariada. Le pareció estúpido ese pensamiento. No quería hacerse mala sangre. Confiaba plenamente en Nagisa, sabía que ella le era totalmente fiel y que no se dejaría conquistar por esa chica que no le caía tan bien.

Rápidamente salió del local antes de que el florista que estaba allí se acercara a atenderla. La última cuadra la recorrió con prisa, hasta llegar al complejo donde se encontraba su departamento. Sonrió triunfal al comprobar que se había podido guiar sola el primer día de su Facultad.

Subió en el ascensor que se encontraba vacío, y ni bien llegó al piso donde estaba su habitación oyó una voz familiar.

-¡Shizuma-san!

Shizuma resopló y cerró los ojos con cierta paciencia. Se dio vuelta lentamente para mirarlo, a él. A ese chico que la había guiado a la mañana cuando se marchó a la Universidad.

"_Maldición… Olvidé nuevamente su nombre…"_

-Ah, hola-le sonrió secamente. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, y además era muy pesado.

-¿Cómo te fue tu primer día de clases?-le sonrió con cariño, yendo a su lado, contento de volverla a ver.

-Bien… -le respondió sin ganas.

-Estuvo agobiante ¿no?-le preguntó.

Shizuma bufó por lo bajo. Le resultaba fastidiante tener que hablar con él. Estaba cansada. Tal vez la amabilidad podía esperar. Además ¿qué le importaba a él eso? No era de su incumbencia saber cómo le había ido a ella en su primer día de facultad. Aunque le respondió:

-Sí, un poco.

Habían llegado al departamento de Shizuma. Ryu reconoció que ella estaba algo agotada y debía tomarse un descanso.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré luego-dijo como despedida.

-Sí, supongo-respondió ella sonriendo sin mirarlo. Introdujo la llave en la puerta de su departamento para disponerse a entrar cuando el chico le recordó:

-Ah, me olvidaba…Irás a la fiesta ¿no? Mañana a la noche…

Shizuma suspiró sorprendida. Lo había olvidado completamente. Aunque recordó que le había dicho que sí iría.

-Claro-le respondió-te dije que iría.

-Bien, no te arrepentirás-le sonrió deslumbrante.

-No veo por qué he de hacerlo-le respondió algo cortante.

-Ah, claro-dijo él algo avergonzado.

-Hasta luego-se despidió ella, lanzándose precipitadamente dentro de su apartamento. Estaba claro que no tenía ningunas ganas de tener una conversación.

-Has…-Ryu no terminó de despedirse porque la puerta se cerró con brusquedad.

Suspiró decepcionado. Cuando iba a dar la vuelta para ir a su apartamento, notó que algo se le había caído a Shizuma. Un papel. Lo recogió, comprobando que en él estaba impresa una fotografía en donde Shizuma estaba junto a una chica pelirroja, de ojos brillantes. La miró bien: Shizuma llevaba un vestido negro que se abría en un cuello blanco, dejando lucir una verde corbata. Parecía un uniforme escolar. La compañera de fotografía llevaba un vestido rojo, igual que su cabello.

Su primer impulso fue tocar la puerta y devolvérselo a Shizuma, pero no lo hizo ¿Quién era esa pelirroja? Seguramente era una amiga. Era común que las chicas salieran tan abrazadas en las fotografías. De hecho, sus amigas siempre se abrazaban o se tomaban de las manos, pero eso era un acto femenino totalmente normal ¿no? Con curiosidad, leyó las palabras escritas atrás de la fotografía:

_Cada día se hace eterno sin estar a tu lado. Cada día es una tortura sin estar contigo, y compartir todo lo que compartimos en todo este tiempo. Te necesito más que a nadie…_

La frente de Ryu se pobló de arrugas. Volvió a leer esa frase. Palabras así solía escribir él para sus amores cuando estaba de novio… Pero nunca había leído que una amiga le escribiera a otra con ese cierto afecto…excesivo.

Parpadeó confundido volvió a leer la frase para luego murmurar:

-Pero bien, Shizuma… ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

**NA: PRIMERO: quiero agradecer sus reviews :3 me animan a seguir!  
****Sí, no me RETEN XDDDD Este capítulo más bien es para contar lo que recuerdan Nagisa y Shizuma, antes de que nuestra querida ex Etoile abandonara Astraea Hill... Y por esoes que puse una escena yuri. No quise poner lemon, porque no a todos les gusta el lemon, pero ya se verán venir la situación ¿no?... Y también narré un poco lo que sucede con la mente de Tamao-chan y cómo Nagisa siente demasiado la partida de Shizuma. Pero les aseguro que el capítulo que viene será más interesante.  
Una última acotación: DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA! No voy a volver a retrasarme así, además que estoy con otro fanfic en curso, por eso me tardé un poquillo x( **

**SALUDOS! :***

**STRAWBERRY PANIC! NO ME PERTENECE, por lo tanto muchos de sus personajes tampoco.**


End file.
